


Ephemera 8

by PR Zed (przed)



Series: Ephemera [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Ephemera 8

Turning on his side, Boromir caresses the cheek of his sleeping ranger.

His ranger. But for how long?

One of their party has been lost already. Death may await them all around the river's next bend.

And if they live? If they avoid the blades of Sauron's dread Orcs, if they halt the Enemy's plans to unleash darkness upon the world, still they must be parted. For Aragorn is betrothed to the Evenstar and Boromir will not stand between them.

The touch of soft lips on his mouth pulls him from thoughts of loss and back to the moment's joy.


End file.
